User talk:Pac-man 64
Hey, Pac-man 64! You're pretty cool! Anyone who says I'm awesome is a friend of mine! No, I'm not using sarcasim! I mean it! ~~SHUT UP, GRANDMA! DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!~~ P.S. Wanna be buddies? ~~I lost the game.~~ :Flippin' sweet! I'm so glad you're staying for a while! You want a tour to Nick Fanon? ~~MattBoo~~ :Okay. Is it okay if I make some art for you? It'll be my character MattBoo chasing a ghost. That's because the ghost mistakes MattBoo for Pac-Man. I wonder what you'll think when I post it soon. ~~M@TtB00~~ ::Okay, Pac-man 64 (the second best wikian after Doug.scheer), here's that art I promised you! :::Epic artwork, Pac-man 64! I never met a person online that's so friendly! ~~You eediot!~~ ::::THX for fixing my profile, Pac-man 64! I means so much to me! We are now officaly BOFFs (Best Online Friends Forever)! I'll probably make more art for you soon, we'll see. ~~Mmm... free goo.~~ :::::Wut you talkin about, Pac-man 64? ~~Wikia contributors SUCK!!!!!~~ ::::::Oh, them! Did ya see my new profile pic? It's a drawing I made that says "I hate Wikia contributors!". What kind of battle? You mean insulting that Wikia contributor with comments so hurtful he'll leave? OK. He's kinda my WOEF (Worst Online Enemy Forever). Ya wanna do that, buddy? ~~KamehameHA!!!!!!!!!~~ :::::::OK. The wikia contributor usually hangs around the Milky Way and The Galaxy Girls TV Series page. Let's go in the page and start making replys to him and teach him a lesson! I'll meet ya there! MattBoo ready! ~~MattBoo~~ :::::::Dude, THAT WAS AWSHUMM!!!!!! You wanna keep sending comments to that Wikia contributor on the Milky Way page until he quits? ~~mAtTbOo~~ P.S. He just ruined my talk page but I fixed it all up. :3 Important! I decided to take a little break from the Wikia. I'll still be active and all that, but I won't make any edits on pages, join talk pages, or make comments for a while. That's why I'm hiring YOU to gaurd my profile and talk page (that n00bish Wikia contributor erased evrything so I jst wrote down "It's none of your BUSINESS who I am and what I do.") until I get back. ~~I ain't go no iPhone.~~ P.S. I just contacted SuperSaiyanKirby about the Wikia contributor and told him to block the contributor so we (hopefully) never have to worry about him anymore. :The Wikia I'm going to be on more recently is the one I just made.This is the Wikia I'm talkin' about. Sometime you can check it out if you want. But, you're still gonna protect my profile and check out my new Wiki some other time. ~~Yours truly, MattBoo~~ ::Dude, I made shum moar artwork for you, buddeh! ~~My hand is a DOLPHIN!!!~~ DAT ISH FREACKIHNG AWHSHUMM!!! THX!!!!!!!! But, you kinda forgot MattBoo's hat. But thats ok cuz everyone makes mistakes. ~~Making chocolate pudding cuz I lost control of my life.~~ :Dude! Doug.scheer just contacted me on my talk page, and he wants to make a new show with us! It's about you me and Doug being the heroes and LT Fan being the villian! No joke! No prank! No trick! No sarcasim! He really did offer! Do you accept? I await your response buddeh! ~~ooBttaM (Hey! Who reversed mah name!?)~~ It's Finally Here! Dude, the show Doug.scheer offered me is finally here! You can find it here! ~~Matt to the Boo!~~ THX! I'm glad you like the show. ~MattBoo ::Actually, I don't know if I should stay here or quit. With MattBoo Sux around, it makes me feel unappreciated. So, here's what I'll do, I'll be on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki for 7 days, and if I'm not active on Nick Fanon after those 7 days, I'll probably quit. I'll still hang out with you, just on different Wikis. So, if I don't return, I'll quit and you probably won't hang out with me anymore. All beacuse of THAT STUPID MATTBOO SUX!!!! HE'S PROBABLY THAT STUPID WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR AGAIN!!!! HE PROBABLY MADE AN ACCOUNT AND LIED TO ME ABOUT LEARNING HIS LESSON!!!!! So until then, stay cool with Doug.scheer. Bye (possibly forever). ~MattBoo. STOP THAT MATTBOO SUX GUY!!!!! I'm on it! Whatever! I Do What I Want! 17:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) OKAY! I'LL HELP YOU!!! This guy is going down!!! By Robilist!! Hello Mr Assbob ur﻿ gay faget drop ur balls out ur stomach Shud up MattBoo sux!!! I KNOW IT"S YOU THAT DID THAT LAST POST CALLING HIM/HER AN ASS BOB!!! THE FIGHT IS ON Okay you may think messing with Austrailian guys is funny WRONG lets have a fight ~Fight is on~ Sup Want to be buddies HomestarSB9 00:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think MattBoo sux has two new acounts... He made a acount called Pac-man 64 sux!!! >:-( ~ Robilist I know who MattBoo Sux is He is a 9 year old boy living in Syndey,Austrailia.He is a Rugrats fan.And he is scared of Strong Mad.HomestarSB9 11:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!!!!!! I thought about it, and I decided NOT to quit, but I am announcing inactivity. I'll wrap up the transcripts for Hoops the Boxer, Pinkie Pie + Math = Nerd, and make a few more Nicktoons, then I'll take a break. ~MattBoo So.. Yep where buddies ~Eh Steve!~ So... I,ll work on Season 1 and half of Season 2 of The Homestar and Pac Man 64 Show then I will work on a few more Nicktoons then I,ll take a week or two off. HomestarSB9 23:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me with the episode list man? HomestarSB9 22:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine, man. It's OK, I'm not dead or anything like that. It's just that my PC wouldn't let me make edits and only comments. But it's fixed now. ~MattBoo P.S. Homestar just befriended me! The Revenge of Kermit the Frog Help! Can you please help with the description of the new episode on the episode list.HomestarSB9 15:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ^0^ Nice plot can you work on the Debuts and notes for the next episode.HomestarSB9 17:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea I,ll let you do a 2 full episodes for doing hard being a co director on some episodes. Promotion You get to do the rest of season 1 for doing such good jobs on the episodes! well Thanks but no im sory HomestarSB9 18:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Episode Do You think we should make the Christmas/Decemberween Special for Season 2 or One of the last 11 episodes in Season 1 HomestarSB9 13:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 2 Wonderful Episodes. I liked that the Ghost Gang made another apperance since Joy of the Pac-Family and I like the plot of Colder and Colder you jut need too make 9 more episodes before Me you and MattBoo (director for Season2 and 3) start Season 2.HomestarSB9 14:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Just 7 More Great job on the first 2 part episode 7 MORE EPISODES 7 moooooooooooore! HomestarSB9 16:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Last Few 6 Can you fill the descrition,debuts and notes for the 2 Part Christmas ep and full things for the 3 eps below HomestarSB9 17:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok so you just need too finish 2 more then where done with the 1st season.HomestarSB9 18:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Justin Bieber Strikes Back Can you enter the description for JBSB?HomestarSB9 19:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Last ep of S1 and Chars Can you add discriptons for chars on THRAPM64S and the last ep of Season 1 HomestarSB9 20:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Lets start Season 2 You and MattBoo can do S2.While I,ll think of another episode it will be before Thanksgiving so yeah.1 down 16 more to go.HomestarSB9 20:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Matt is gonna join I told Matt about it he,ll help you if he respondes HomestarSB9 21:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea Here,s a episode idea Back to the past 2 part ep They go through 1980-2009 Good News! MattBoo will help you with season 2 episodes! HomestarSB9 14:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ~Offline They're Here! The new season two episodes are here! ~MattBoo :D THX! Glad you like it! ~MattBoo Another Idea Kirby Vs Homestar 4 part episode Rated TV-MA-L We see the debut of there girlfriends Ami and Mazripan Write n by Mike Chapman Directed By Missy Palmer HomestarSB9 16:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Kirby vs Homestar Can you fill the descriptions for KVH Pts 1-4 3rd Idea National Homestar Day!Directed by Matthew Stone Written by Missy Palmer.It has the 1st series song Homestar Day is Today!HomestarSB9 17:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 1st Special Idea Homestar Runner meets other Nicktoons Theatercail Special Rated PG yuo can make a page for it!:D!HomestarSB9 19:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Transcript I made the transcript page for the movie can you fill in all the scenes.HomestarSB9 20:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode Idea The Cereal of Doom Written by Matthew Stone Directed by Mike Chapman.HomestarSB9 23:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Special Episode Idea Day of LT Fan Directed by Matthew Stone Writen by Missy Palmer this is the only time Homestar is voiced by Matthew Stone 1st Idea in a while Here,s a idea Real vs Clones 5 part episode the 1st 2 will end season 2 the next 3 will start the 26 episodes of S3 (Yes.Season 3 and 8 will have 26 episodes).HomestarSB9 22:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Last 3 pts and Episode Idea Can you make the last 3 parts of Real VS Clones and Grape Pudding.HomestarSB9 23:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 I,ll be offline most of today can you Mattboo and Doug work on S3 if you guys get it finish start S4.HomestarSB9 12:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) 5 Ep ideas Here are 5 episode ideas *The Ghost Gang Attacks *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Hell's Kitchen Pt 1 *Hell's Kitchen Pt 2 *Happy Freaking 50 Episodes! P.S I,m on another computer so yeah I can log in on.HomestarSB9 21:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell,s Kitchen Can you make the Descriptions for Hells Kitchen Parts 1 and 2 Idea for a banned episode The Horsed Hook add a reason why it was banned and add a S2 ep that replaced it HomestarSB9 21:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC). I don,t see it where is it!HomestarSB9 22:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) 3 Episode Ideas What a B***h <----- (Banned),Yard Sale,Yip Tia Yay HomestarSB9 22:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hell,s Kitchen Script Can you add scripts forPt 1 and Pt 2 of Hells Kitchen.HomestarSB9 22:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Some Ideas *The Cheatar (leading to a ABC/Nickelodeon show of the same name) (Debuts:The Cheat) *Stuck in the Internet (Debuts:Viruses,LT Fan Virus,The Mouse) *Raining S**t HomestarSB9 21:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Chehck Iht Outt!!! Check out what I just did on I Hate MattBoo's talk page! ~MattBoo New wiki I made a new wiki.HomestarSB9 14:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Your E-mail Show I just made you a e-mail show it,s called Pac-man 64 E-mailsHomestarSB9 14:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC). 2 Episode Ideas and Email ideas *Movie:Monsters Gone Mad (was ment too be the series finale but due to high ratings it was renewed for 8 more seasons) *The Bad Pellet (banned for racist content) E-mails *marmite *party HomestarSB9 19:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can you make the transcript for oxygen? Ideas *Destroy Sesame Street (Movie) *No Smoking! *A Depuation (Banned for lesbian jokes) *Sesame Street Strikes Back *A Quest to Destroy Elmo *Stuck in the Game World Again *Hungry LT Fan *Hungry Villans HomestarSB9 21:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode Ideas For THSR&PM64S *Lets Do This Like Brutus. *Destroy N00Bs (Movie) For HSRA *Trip to Pac-Land (Pilot) *Do You Know Strong? *Kick The Cheat Contest For PM64Emails *mattboo HomestarSB9 02:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC). Episode Ideas for HSRA *You Too! *Come on 4th of July *Climb the Tree *Do It for Homestar HomestarSB9 14:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Can you do.. *You Too! *Come on 4th of July *Climb the Tree For Homestar Runner Adventures HomestarSB9 18:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Things Can you do the TBA episode for The Homestar Show and The S3 wrap-up for THSR&PM64S an do the 3 other PM64emails HomestarSB9 00:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Nw Channel Hey I made a new channel called Nick5HomestarSB9 00:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I Need to tell you something... In season 2 of The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi, Pac Man Jr. will be...taken out. Like Little Miss Calamity was taken out of season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. First Idea in a while Have a Holly Jolly Christmas songs inculded are *3.Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer sung by (please pick) *7.You're a Mean One Mr Grinch sung by (please pick) *1.The Most Wonderful Day of the Year sung by (please pick) *2.Deck the Halls sung by (please pick) *8.Santa Claus is Coming to Town sung by everyone *5.Holly Jolly Christmas sung by (please pick) *4.Frosty the Snowman sung by (please pick) *6.Last Christmas sung by (please pick) NOTE:Songs are not in right order on talk page.HomestarSB9 01:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad anymore Did you not read my recent message I sent Mattboo? I'm not mad anymore and I didn't get mad when he vandalized my pages, I got mad when he dared to block me for nothing. I'm not mean either (mean is when I'm disrespecting somebody), I'm just angry, or at least I was. And also, it wasn't my fault, I just came here and when HomestarSB9 vandalized me, I thought this was a wiki all about vandalizing. And yeah, you would get really mad to if I blanked every single page on this wiki because that's known as vandalism and I bet you if I did, you would all hate me, but when HomestarSB9 does it, nobody cares. That's mean, but I'm not mad about it anymore. --AlmightyGameGuy 22:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Tell me Did you like the clay shorts or not I stopped doing the clay shorts because I thought you didn,t like them tell me the truth.HomestarSB9 23:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you make episodes for the Nick shows PAC-Man 64 can you make your own episodes for the following Nickeldeon shows: #U.B. Funky #The Dotty & Spotty Show #Captain Toilet #Littleset Pet Shop #H.O.T. Kitten #Adventure Boys #Zuper Zecert Zappers #AJ & Chester If you can, tell me and leave me a reply CAPRAFILMS 19:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Something about Kirby & Yoshi i just like having master shake going to Kirby & Yoshi's house instead of Pac "BUTT" Jr. because you know why, Pac Man Jr. Was......................REJECTED!!! About that "I hate you" comment by MattBoo Sux and mentioned it was by you... I knew he did it all along! You would NEVER do that to me! Besides, you're not a Nick Fanon administrator and can't delete pictures, and I noticed it was by him on the "history" page! ~MattBoo P.S. Sorry the reply was late. I was busy with homework. Logo What should this be on? http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=mZnTfTs-Nj4&NR=1 Choose 5 of the shows below *Mattboo and Friends:Warriors Against LT Fan *Parappa the Rappa *Kirby and Yoshi *Pac-man 64 emails *The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show *Good Boo and Bad Boo *The Dr Seuss Show *Down the Streets *The Super Mario Bros Show HomestarSB9 01:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) One thing Can you Do the opening previews for Homestar's New Year (2002) VHS and do all VHS openings from 2002 HomestarSB9 14:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Check it out dude! I'm currently working on a MattBoo Halloween comic! And I uploded what I did so far on MattBoo and Friends Wiki! You can check it out here ! ~MattBoo Check my Wiki out! Go to my user page and click in the favorite Wikis on Robilist Wiki!Robilist 23:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC)